Spider Man (2000 video game)/PS1 Credits
The lists of development crew from behind the scene who whom of the game creator with Spider Man Activision, Inc Producer of Game ;Producer :Marc Turndorf ;Associate Producer :Todd Quincey Jefferson ;Executive Producer :David Stohl President of Activision ;Senior Vice President Studios :Stephen Crane ;Executive Vice President World Wide Studios :Michael Pole ;Vice President of Marketing :Tricia Bertero Marketing Department ;Director of Marketing :Melissa Chapman ;Brand Manager :Nita Patel ;Publicist :Ryh-Ming C. Poon ;Legal :George Rose :Michael Hand QA Manager ;QA Manager and Senior Project Lead :Joseph Favazza ;QA Project Lead :Kragen Lum ;Floor Lead :Jason Potter Gameplay Testers ;Testers :Geoffrey Olsen :Robert Nall :Trey Smith :Kristin Kerwitz :Alexander Inigo :Shreedhar Patel Other Crew ;For Marvel Comics :Chris Dickey :Nancyann Volpe :Andrew Leibowitz Neversoft Game Designer / Developer ;Lead Designer :Chad Findley Programming ;Lead Programmer :Dave Cowling ;Programming :Matt Duncan :Kendall Harrison Artist ;Lead Artist :Christopher Ward ;Level Designer :Alan Flores :Brian Dean Jennings ;Level Artists :Edwin Fong :Christopher Glenn :Aaron Skillman ;Character Art :Mark L. Scott Modeling / Animation ;Character Models and Animation :Peter Day Production Development Director ;Production Director :Jason Uyeda Game Producer ;Producer :Kevin Mulhall ;Associate Producer :Jeremy Anderson ;Executive Producer :Joel Jewett Cutscene Animation ;Intro and Finale Movie Animation :Peter Day Other Crew ;Game Comic Covers :Christian Gossett ;Art Assistance :Johnny Ow :Jeremy Pardon ;Technical Assistance :Jason Keeney :Mick West ;Human Resources :Lisa Davies :Sandy Jewett Tommy Tallarico Studios Inc. ;Sound Design :Joey Kuras ;Music :Tommy Tallarico :Howard Ulyate ;Spider‑Man Theme Song :Robert J. Harris :Paul Webster :Apollo Four Forty ;Additional musical elements for the remix :Trevor Robert Gray :Norman Fisher-Jones (aka Noko) :Ian Garfield Hoxley :Howard James Gray ;Music Supervision :SonicFusion Inc. Voice Cast ;Voice Acting Cast :Rino Romano (Spider-Man / Bank Thug 1) :Efrem Zimbalist Jr. (Doctor Octopus) :Jennifer Hale (Black Cat / Mary Jane) :Dee Bradley Baker (Carnage / Rhino / J Jonah Jameson / Daredevil / The Lizard) :Darren Norris (Venom / Mysterio / Scorpion / Punisher / Johnny Storm / Captain America) :Chad Findley (Bank Thug 2 / Eagle-One Pilot) :Christopher Corey Smith (Hostage / Police Pilot / Sniper / Microchip) :Stanley Martin Lieber (Himself) ;Voice Casting :Brigitte Burdine :Sandy Jewett California Digital Post ;Studio President :Del Casher ;Studio Engineer :John Brady ;Studio Assistants :Eric Clopein :Kris Hanson :Scott Rusch Creat Studio ;Producer ‑ USA :Daniel Prousline ;Production Director :Natalya Kholyavko ;Project Supervisor :Andrey Kravchuk ;Animation Director :Sergei Boginsky ;Character Animators :Alexander Myala :Irina Nikiforova :Anna Zibrova :Denis Davidov :Vasili Bogdanov :Elena Alekseeva :Pavel Golubev :Roman Bermas :Nataliya Dobrovolskaya ;Additional Movie Direction :Larry Paolicelli Special Thanks ;Neversoft Thanks :Jamie Briant :Mark Burton :Aaron Cammarata :Ralph D'Amato :Steve Ganem :Noel Hines :Gary Jesdanun :Ryan McMahon :Nolan Nelson :Scott Pease :Silvio Porretta :Chris Rausch :Junki Saita :Darren Thorne ;Activision Thanks :Robert Kotick :Brian Kelly :Gene Bahng :Lori Lahman :Brian Bright :Nicholas Favazza :Nathan Lum :Michelle Corrigan :Anjie McDonald :Julie Thompson :Jenny Stornetta :Stacey Ganem :Chris Archer :Greg Rubel :Fiona Rubel :Margaret Roper :Debra Turndorf :David Popowitz :Michelle Popowitz :Seth Flaum :Rachel Flaum :Brian Hawkins :Julia Roether :Jim Summers :Jason Wong :Trey Watkins :Serene Chan :Indra Yee :Ryan Sinnock :Tanya Langston :Mitch Lasky :Mark Lamia :Lawrence Goldberg :John Hancock :Stacey Ytuarte :Bryant Bustamante :Adam Goldberg :Murali Tegulapalle :Brian Clarke :Daniel Atkins :Jay Halderman :Nicole Willick :Marilena Morini :Talmadge Morning :Ryan Gayon :Gary Bolduc :Rob Lim :Ian Wright :Marisa Porter :Kip Bollin :Cathy Bollin :Emily Bollin